Should Have Gone to Bed
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Staubrey with the Plain White T's song "Should've Gone to Bed."


Barden University. June 7, 2012. 2:30 am.

Aubrey was beyond pissed. Stacie was half an hour late meeting her and wasn't answering her phone. It had become a tradition that Stacie would go to work on Friday and Saturday nights and then go to Aubrey's apartment for a warm meal and spend the night.

Just as the blonde was going to turn the living room lights off and go to sleep under the assumption that Stacie had gone home with someone, she heard a key banging against the door in an attempt to find the lock. After a solid minute, the door unlocked to reveal a tipsy Stacie attempt to make her way to the kitchen table without falling over. "Hey Bree, I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you'd be asleep," Stacie said, clearly nervous.

"I was just about to go to bed, but I don't think I would have been able to sleep through my worry about where you were," Aubrey said annoyed.

The brunette pulled out her phone before cursing under her breath. "I tried to text you that I was going to one of the bouncer's houses to play cards and let off some steam. You know the reception at Lucky's sucks. It never sent."

"Well, next time please make sure it sends or you call." Aubrey said in a clipped tone.

"Sure thing, Mom." Stacie said in annoyance as she walked past Aubrey in an attempt to get the bathroom when a hand on her arm stopped her. When Stacie turned around, she was facing an extremely pissed off Aubrey.

"Aca-scuse me? I don't think I heard you correct. It sounded like you just said, 'Sure thing, Mom'".

Stacie pulled her arm free before turning to face the blonde and cross her arms over her chest. "Nope, you heard me loud and clear. Good thing your hearing isn't going as well, to match your old woman mentality." When Aubrey didn't respond, she kept going. "I haven't had a curfew since summer before my senior year of high school, but glad to know that you're here to police what time I come home because my own mother won't for some reason. Oh that's right, I'm a goddamn adult and can stay out as late as I damn well please." The brunette exclaimed.

"I know you're an adult, but you're also my friend who said she would be here a few hours ago! Excuse me for getting a little worried that something might have happened to you." Aubrey yelled back.

"I have a third degree black belt in Tae Kwan Do and get at least one of the bouncers to walk me home, so that's bullshit. You're mad because you don't have total control over this situation!" Stacie yelled back at a volume that rivaled Aubrey's.

The blonde just glared at the brunette before calmly saying. "Get out."

The response took Stacie by surprise. "What?"

"I said get out. I won't have you come into my home drunk after having me worried for hours and then insult me. So you have about 30 seconds to leave or I'll call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing."

Stacie kept her glare on Aubrey until she passed by her on the way to the door and uttered "uptight psycho bitch" on her way out, slamming the door as she left.

Aubrey just stared at the door for a minute as she processed what had happened over the last few minutes, she eventually accepted that her friendship with Stacie was over. It killed her to think that the whole situation could have been avoided had she just gone to bed.

New York City. April 11, 2013. 1:13 am

It never ceased to amaze Aubrey how Chloe somehow manage to get her drunk on a night that she promised herself she wouldn't drink. Something about those bright blue eyes and the way she could make a round of shots sound so innocent got her every time.

The blonde had just gotten home and was way too amped to go to sleep, but she also didn't feel like going to any other bars.

After a moment of trying to think of something to do, she remembered that ICCAs were a few days ago and the Bellas were probably still in town celebrating.

The blonde sent a mass text to everyone in her phone with the last name Bella. To her surprise, the first response she got was from Stacie, asking for the address to her apartment.

Aubrey thought for a moment about whether to even reply. It had been almost a year since they had had any kind of communication and couldn't help but wonder if she was making the right decision. She quickly put those worries behind and sent the address.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door that Aubrey rushed to answer. On the other side of the door was Stacie, looking beautiful as ever in a strapless black dress that ended mid thigh. Unsure of what to say, Aubrey moved out of the way to let the brunette in.

"Nice place. I see busting your ass all through college got you a nice job in the financial capital of the world." Stacie commented as she made herself comfortable on the oversized couch.

"A little hard-work, a few well connected references, and a dash of charm can go a long way in the business world." Aubrey responded as she sat in the chair across from the other girl.

The brunette let out a hum of acknowledgement before cutting straight to the point. "So, is that why you invited me over, show off how well you're doing?"

"No, I texted all of the Bellas because I was bored and not tired when I got home from the bars with Chloe because I knew you guys were in town."

"Damn. And here I thought I was special." Stacie said with faux disappointment.

"Don't you get it, Stacie? You were always special to me. I wasn't mad at you that night because I wasn't in control. I was mad because I was worried that you had gone home with someone and it made me jealous because I knew that a smart, beautiful girl like you would never look at me like that." Stacie's jaw was hanging open in shock. "I was too afraid to admit it at the time because I was in the early stages of coming out and was afraid that it would cost our friendship if I told you that I liked you."

Stacie just stared at the other girl in disbelief. All of the time she had put into wondering what had possessed the blonde that night, Aubrey being in love with her had not been one of them. "You let your fear of me ending our friendship over your sexuality to the point that you became unbearably controlling to the point that our friendship ended anyway?" The brunette asked for clarification with an eyebrow raised.

Aubrey let out a dry laugh as she nodded her head. "Yes, I realize that now and I regret the way I spoke to you that night. I was completely out of line. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Stacie exclaimed as she stood up from the couch and made her way to kneel in front of Aubrey. "Can you forgive me for being so combative? I knew something was off and I should have just let it go, but I had to be a stubborn bitch and push back. I'm so sorry."

The brunette got her answer in the form of a heated kiss. Stacie hadn't been expecting it, but she recovered quickly, standing up and straddling Aubrey's lap, starting to grind her hips against the blonde's, earning her a little moan that made her smile.

"What do you say we move this to the bedroom?" Stacie asked when they pulled apart for air.

The look on Aubrey's face was enough to tell the brunette that her suggestion was being accepted and stood up so the blonde could lead her to the bedroom.

Once the door was closed, a side that Stacie had previously been unable to imagine came out as she found herself being pushed onto the bed. "I see that dominance follows you into the bedroom too." Stacie teased the blonde as she started climbing up her body.

"There's no off switch. I'm full throttle all the time." Aubrey stated before ducking her head to kiss Stacie. "Hope that isn't a problem for 'The Hunter'" Aubrey said between kisses.

"He definitely can." Stacie moaned as Aubrey started kissing down her neck to the tops of her breasts.

The blonde reached behind the brunette to unzip her dress before helping the other girl in just her panties. "Damn" was all Aubrey could say as she stared at Stacie's perfect breasts.

"You know you can touch them if you want, right?" Stacie asked amused at how entranced the blonde already was.

Aubrey's right hand moved up to start messaging the brunette's breasts before bending down to start kissing her jaw while her left hand rested on her neck.

They made out for a few minutes while Aubrey worked Stacie's breasts before starting to work her way down to the brunette's stomach when she felt Stacie roll her hips up and twist so she was on top. "It seems unfair that I'm down to my panties when you're fully clothed."

The blonde quickly submitted to Stacie, knowing that she probably had something amazing planned.

Stacie started with little nips to the tops of the blonde's breasts that would leave a mark for a few days letting anyone else who saw them that she was there first. Satisfied with the marks she left, the brunette pulled the blonde's shirt out of her skirt and ripped it off, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Stacie!" Aubrey started to chastise, but quickly forgot what she was even mad about when she felt Stacie's hands make their way into the blonde's bra and started playing with her nipples.

I'll buy you a new one." The brunette mumbled against the blonde's neck as she reached behind Aubrey to unclasp her bra.

The brunette licked her lips at the newly exposed skin. Aubrey's breasts weren't as big as hers, but they were full, perky, and only inches away. Before Stacie knew what she was doing, her mouth was the blonde's left nipple licking and sucking it to a stiff peak before moving to give the same attention to the right one.

When she was done, the brunette resumed her journey south, licking between the blonde's breasts and over the outline of her abs until she reached the tiop of her skirt.

Without warning, Stacie's right hand found its way inside Aubrey's skirt and started caressing the insides of her thighs, quickly realizing that the blonde wasn't wearing any underwear. "You dirty bird. You were planning on getting laid tonight."

"Didn't want panty lines showing." Aubrey said as she tried to focus on what she was saying instead of how good Stacie's hand felt on her and how much she wished she would move it up a few inches.

"That sounds like bullshit," Stacie said sweetly as she pushed two fingers inside of the blonde, earning her a choked gasp before setting a blistering pace that had Aubrey panting with pleasure. "Oh, Stacie! So good, harder!" The blonde called out as her walls already starting constricting around the brunette's fingers.

Nonetheless, Stacie complied, pushing her fingers as far into Aubrey as they would go. "Come for me, gorgeous." Stacie whispered into the blonde's ear as she added a third finger.

Aubrey came with a scream of surprise and pleasure as she clamped down on Stacie's fingers so hard that they were momentarily locked in place.

When she was done, Aubrey collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted. Stacie smirked as she mentally high-fived herself for a job well done before quickly licking her fingers clean, loving the taste of Aubrey on her fingers. "On a scale from one to volcano eruption, how much would you say I just rocked your world?" Stacie asked in a cocky tone as she settled behind the blonde to spoon her, she already knew the answer.

"Like five volcanoes going off at once. I had no idea it was possible to come like that." Aubrey said, still in disbelief at what had just happened.

"Oh, you have no idea. I took it easy on your tonight. Tomorrow I plan on showing off my full arsenal," Stacie husked. "Get your rest, you're going to need it."

Before she even knew what happened, Stacie found herself on her back with Aubrey hovering over her with the brunette's hands pinned over her head. "I'm not going to bed until I do my best to return the favor with the amount of pleasure you gave me tonight. And you're going to lay here completely helpless while I do it." The blonde teased.

The brunette was speechless at the emergence of sexually dominant Aubrey. All she could do was close her eyes and moan as she rolled her hips up, urging her to continue.

The blonde smirked at the reaction she got and set to work kissing, licking, and biting her way down Stacie's body, starting at her neck until she reached the apex of her thighs.

Much to Stacie's disappointment, Aubrey stopped. The feeling didn't last long as she felt her legs being roughly pushed apart and a tongue lick through her folds a few seconds later.

The brunette's back arched drastically in pleasure making the blonde smile at the affect she was already having on the other girl. Aubrey sucked Stacie's clit into her mouth as she plunged two fingers inside of the other girl, making her cry out in pleasure. If she had learned anything from listening to the brunette last year, it was that she hated being teased.

As Aubrey was thanking God for having the sense to stare that piece of information away for future reference, she felt a hand tangle in her hair Stacie moaned out, "So close," between pants.

Aubrey added a third finger and started tracing patterns on the brunette's clit until she came a few moments later.

When she was sure Stacie was done, Aubrey gently pulled her fingers out and moved to cuddle the brunette's side. "I'm so glad you texted me."

The blonde smirked as she shifted to kiss Stacie's cheek. "I'm glad not going to bed worked out this time."


End file.
